The present invention relates to a device for interacting, without contact, with an electronic and/or computerized appliance comprising at least two parts forming between them a non-zero angle. It also relates to an electronic/computerized appliance equipped with such a device.
The field of the invention is more particularly, but non-limitatively, that of contactless human-machine interfaces implementing a capacitive detection technology.
Increasing numbers of portable appliances such as portable computers are equipped with a touch screen and provide human-machine interface (HMI) functions close to those of the portable appliances such as smart phones and touch-screen tablets. These appliances use as their interface touch pads that are transparent on the screens and opaque with respect to the keypads.
Most of these pads use capacitive technology. This technology, which is very widespread today, makes it possible to detect one or more objects (fingers, stylus, etc) in contact on the touch surface.
The patent FR 2 893 711 filed by the applicant is known, which describes a capacitive solution making it possible to detect the two-dimensional position of a finger over a control surface at a distance of several cm and of a hand at more than 10 cm.
The patent application filed by the applicant, published under number FR 2 971 066 A1 is also known, which describes an interface making it possible to determine, in addition to the two-dimensional position of an object in the plane formed by a control surface, a vertical distance between the control surface and the object and to initiate specific functions depending on the value of this vertical distance, such as a navigation in depth.
The range of detection and the operation of all these detection interfaces nevertheless depend on the electrostatic environment of the pad. The proximity detection range is for example degraded when the appliance is not flat and comprises, in addition to a first part equipped with the detection interface, a second part forming a non-zero angle with the first part. This second part creates interference in the electrostatic field generated by the electrodes of the detection interface, and degrades the performance and operation of the detection interface, in particular at the intersection of the second part with the first part.
The solutions of the state of the art are therefore not suitable for appliances comprising at least two parts forming between them a non-zero angle.
A purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for interacting without contact with an appliance comprising at least two parts forming between them a non-zero angle.
Another purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for interacting without contact with an appliance comprising at least two parts forming between them a non-zero angle and proposing a three-dimensional contactless interaction at a greater distance compared with the existing solutions.
Finally another purpose of the present invention is to propose a device for interacting without contact with an appliance comprising at least two parts forming between them a non-zero angle allowing a three-dimensional contactless interaction that is more precise than the existing solutions.